Fight Me
by georgeheesto
Summary: "Now that I have what is mine, I'm going to take it. I'm going to spread you wide and take you hard, and you're going to accept everything I have to give you. I'd advise you, Mrs Queen, that it'll be much easier for you if I have your full cooperation. Nonetheless, I will be fucking you with or without it." Bratva!Olicity AU
1. Part One

**It is currently 1:25am and I am up writing smut.**

 **A twoshot of Bratva!Olicity because I miss it and I had all this smut inside of me that I needed to get out**

 ***PLEASE READ END NOTES***

* * *

 **Part One**

She could feel him watching her. And she loved it.

The Bratva enforcer she was dancing with pulled her closer to his body, his hands gliding along her body as she rolled her hips into his.

And all she could feel was her husband's heated gaze.

She knew what she was getting herself into. She knew that once he got his hands on her, she would be forced to bend to his will. And she knew that she would easily submit to him. But not after a little resistance.

She would fight him. She alway did. And that was part of the thrill.

The Bratva enforcer, whose name she didn't know, was hard behind her, his presence heavy as she lost herself in the music and the fact that she was being watched.

She'd accidentally became friends with the Bratva leader when she accidentally began working for the Bratva. She couldn't believe that it had taken her almost a whole year for her to realise that she was working for a mafia. Of course, when she had found out, a gun had been trained on her temple, with Oliver Queen standing five feet from her, a gun raised on her assailant.

Then she had married him. To go into hiding, as the Bratva leader's wife. No one would touch someone that belonged to Oliver Queen. And she hadn't been, not by the people who had been after her anyway.

Oliver had had her in his bed on their fast wedding night, and she had been there ever since.

That was seven months ago.

Since then, she had recently found a new way to torment her husband.

He watched her.

There wasn't anything else he could possibly do to stop his wife from dancing with his enforcers.

From the second level he was on, he had a full view of his wife and the man he paid to protect her. He loved the way she moved, her hips swayed erotically, her head had fallen back onto the other man's shoulder, her arms looped behind her and around his head. He could tell that her fingers had threaded into the mans hair.

He prided himself on his calm control. Shocked that he had lasted this long. He hated watching her talk with other men. Absolutely hated her touching them. The thought made his blood boil. Yet he was sitting on the second floor of his club, watching the woman he claimed as his dirty dance with one of his enforcers.

The possessive raged that suddenly filled him had him shooting to his feet when the enforcer spun Felicity in his arms, his hands cupping her face, tilting her head up as if he were going to kiss her.

He didn't even think twice as he began moving towards the stairs, people separating and creating a pathway straight towards his wife. The anger he felt was strong, the jealousy almost overwhelming, the possessiveness almost overbearing. Nobody touched his wife the way he did.

By the time he had spotted the enforcer, he realised that Felicity wasn't with the man any longer.

She didn't hear him enter their home. Not until she heard his dangerous growl.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." he taunted. It made her shiver as she remained silent in the front room. If he was taunting, that meant he had lost a little bit of his control. She had pushed him to far tonight and she was almost to scared to allow him to have her.

The house was dark, she hadn't bothered turning on lights as she had rushed into the house he had gotten just for them. She knew he had been on her tail as she had driven home from his club, she had heard the rumble of his favourite motorbike following behind her as she had slipped into the house.

She felt overtly vulnerable as she slipped along the wall of the front room, listening to him remove the items he didn't want on him before he started his hunt. She almost squeaked when she heard him undoing his belt, knowing that he would use it somehow to ensure she totally submitted to him when he caught her.

Tip toeing through the front room, she scattered through the doorway and across the hallway, hurrying silently into the lounge room. She hoped the darkness of the house had hidden most of her and she did a little dance of victory when she listened for any tips of him knowing where she was and finding none.

She squeaked in surprise when a large silhouette stepped into view. Despite her knowing it was her husband, her mind screamed at her to run. The fear and the excitement boosted her adrenaline as she whirled around to bolt away.

He lunged after her, missing her by a second as she shrieked and scattered back out into the hallway. She should have known she was no match for him. Hell, he was the bloody most powerful man in Russia, terrified by many. Her strength was no match for his.

He grabbed her, his hands curling around her, trapping her to his body as he lifted her away from the ground, away from her escape. The insane combination of fear and excitement filled her and she began to fight his hold, wiggling her upper body to see if she could escape him. He grunted when her legs began to thrash, kicking him in areas she wasn't so certain of, and with a deep growl that had her biting her lip, he set her back on the ground, spinning her to face him as he backed her up against the wall.

She didn't give up struggling against him, but his strength was overpowering and her efforts were nil to none. When her arms came up to slap at his face, he gripped both her wrists and pulled them behind her so they were pressed between the wall and the small of her back, then he thrust his hard, muscular thigh between hers so she couldn't move her legs. His upper body pressed against hers, pinning her to the wall, rendering her completely helpless as he brought his shadowed face down to her. She thrilled in his clenched jaw and the angry heat glittering in his eyes.

She knew her husband enjoyed control in all aspects, but there was something about him tonight that made her want to surrender to him without a fight. But staying true to herself, she wasn't going to go down easily.

She jerked against him, her pulse racing as she attempted to twist out of his hold. He easily kept her firmly in place, the cocky smile she saw flash across his face making her growl at him. He secured both of her wrists in one of his big hands, lifting his other hand to frame her chin, forcing her head back as he brought his mouth down on hers.

The kiss was rough, brutally possessive and it would have knocked her on her ass if she hadn't been in his secure hold. His firm lips demanded a response, pushing her apart to thrust his tongue inside, delving deep and claiming her mouth that simply declared that she was his. She could feel his hunger, could feel his need, and she could feel the last bits of his control breaking.

The hand that cupped her jaw traveled down her neck in a caress before his fingers circled her throat. With an animalistic growl, he ended the kiss, his expression shadowed and hungry and it sent a tremor though her. His fingers flexed around her throat, making her imagination run wild.

She let out a breath when he slid his hand from her neck down to her chest, fisting the material of her pretty shirt and giving it a hard yank. The flimsy material tore under his brutal handling and she gasped in shock, her eyes widening as what he had just done hit her.

With her hands still positioned behind her back, and his bigger body holding her to the wall, she was helpless to his behaviour and the dangerously smug look he had on his face told her he knew he had complete control. He roughly pulled down her bra, lowering his head and taking one hard nipple into his mouth. His tongue flicked across the hard tip before he sucked hard.

She moaned harshly when his teeth bit down, white heat shot through her, her head dropping back as he tested the line between pain and pleasure. Her hips bucked against him, the pulsing in her body sweetly agonising. There was no way she was going to be breaking free until he allowed her to.

His mouth continued to torment her breasts as he reached between their bodies and shoved her short skirt right up to her hips. His hands instantly delved into her panties, two long fingers thrusting deep inside her. She forgot to breath as he body adjusted to the sudden invasion and he didn't give her time to come to terms with said invasion as he began to fuck her with his rough fingers. Her inner muscles contracted around his ruthless fingers, his tongue flickering across her nipple as he pressed his thumb over her clit. She whimpered as her head hit into the wall behind her, sucking in a breath when his mouth released her nipple.

His lips trailed up the path of her neck, his stubble ticking her skin in the most delicious way.  
"So fucking tight. So wet." he breathed against her ear. "You like when I do this to you, don't you? You like being trapped, restrained, forced to submit to my touch."

She didn't like it. She loved it. But she forced herself to stay defiant to his will.

"No, I hate it." she hissed.

"Lies. Your sweet mouth, as tempting as it is, lies to me. Your body softens to my touch, your cunt is wet with the need you have for me." he murmured. He pumped his fingers into her, dragging them out slowly, forcing her to feel the way her body willingly clung to his. He lifted his head and stared down at her, his gaze dark and filled with heat. The look on his face assured her that she wouldn't be getting out of this without submitting to his every want.

"You think you can dance with my enforcers and there will be no reaction? Did you think I'd let you get away with allowing that man to touch you the way he did with no punishment?" he growled, making her swallow back her moan as his thumb began slow circles around her clit. "Now that I have what is mine, I'm going to take it. I'm going to spread you wide and take you hard, and you're going to accept everything I have to give you. I'd advise you, Mrs Queen, that it'll be much easier for you if I have your full cooperation. Nonetheless, I will be fucking you with or without it."

* * *

 **HA HA! Little cliffhanger for you all, not really, considering I'll be uploading the second half after my well deserved sleep sesh.**

 **P.s In Of Species, I got told that my sex scene was rapey, and I can see how this might be a little rapey but please remember, they are married and this is a sexual game for them! No rape, it is all consensual.**

 **Reviews keeps the demons away lol**

 **Follow me on:**

 **Twitter: georgeheesto**

 **Tumblr: ficsbeforedicks**


	2. Part Two

**Told you part two would be up soon, booyah**  
 **Thank you all for getting into this little sex fest and I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

 **Part Two**

His words burned her ears, had her heart pounding as he pulled his fingers from her body. She panted against him, staring up at him in awe. She chocked back a whimper when he lifted his hand to his mouth, slipping his damp fingers into his mouth with a low moan.

"Oliver." she whispered. A wicked smile curved his lips when he eased his fingers out of his mouth and then he slowly eased away from her. She stared at him unknowingly, cautious to his motives as he took a step back from her.

"To your knees, wife." he demanded her. She blinked at him, shocked that he expected her follow his command and drop to her knees for him. Taking advantage at her sudden free space, what an idiot her husband could be, she shoved hard at his chest, catching him completely off guard as he stepped back to save himself from losing his balance. At his lose of attention on her, she bolted towards the stairs, quickly pulling her ruined shirt off her so he wouldn't have anything easy to grab to catch her.

She didn't look back at him as she dashed up the stairs, aiming for their bedroom. She prided herself in her quickness as she dove into the walk in wardrobe, swinging the door shut behind her as softly and silently as she could. She slid down against the wall, making herself small behind the centre piece and under the railing of clothing.

She listened for him, the dangerous thrill of being hunted and caught making her heart flatter wildly. Her husband was trained to be stealthy, and he knew what he was doing when it came to hunting her. Which was why she screamed when the wardrobe door flung open. Light spilled into the smaller room, and she caught the way his blue eyes brightened on her as he moved around the centre piece.

As he moved towards her, panic had her scrambling to her hands and knees and she darted around the opposite side to him of the centre piece in the wardrobe and out into the bedroom. She only made it just out of the wardrobe before his large hand clamped around her ankle. A squeal of shock broke from her as he became a barbaric caveman, dragging her to the foot of their bed. She latched onto one of the legs, preventing him from taking her to where he was planning on going, most likely to their secret playroom.

She squeaked when he let go of her leg, and dropped to his knees next to her. Then she screeched with outrage when her tore her bra off. She lifted herself on her arm, using her free one to swipe at him. He caught her flailing arm, knocking her other one out from under her so she fell back to the carpeted floor. She couldn't see as he pulled both her arms up the leg she had latched onto but it hit her when she realised why he was doing it.

He was going to tie her up! Obviously, her husband had thought in advance and had come prepared. He made quick work of securing her, tying her wrists with his work tie and then attaching it to his belt and then the leg of their bed. Damn, the asshole had had way to much practice with tying her to things. He made even quicker work of her skirt and underwear, tearing them down her legs as she wiggled about. He then moved so he was straddling her legs, his big hands going to the naked globes of her ass.

"You know you can't escape this, Felicity." he murmured, tracing his fingers around her bare bottom. Apprehension exploded inside her as she realised he was going to spank her, punish her for her behaviour.

A moan tore from her when he lifted his hand and brought it back down on her upturned cheek. She couldn't move as he continued on her other cheek, the force slightly more rough. He alternated which side he spanked as she fought through the jolts of pain that turned into a pleasant burning sensation that made her pussy throb with need. He brought his palm down again, this time his fingers sliding between her legs.

The low, deep, primitive growl that escaped him as he slid two fingers through her drenched slit had her panting.

"Oh, fuck yeah." he growled appreciatively. He pushed his two fingers into her, boldly stroking her clit as he began to fuck her deeply. She lifted to him, driving straight towards an explosive orgasm before he stopped. He pulled his hands away from her as he moved off her, smirking down at her as she turned and lifted her head to glare at him.

"Where is the fight, Felicity? Do you wish to make this too easy for me?" he purred, turning her onto her back, ruthlessly shoving her legs apart as he moved to kneel between them. She watched as he pulled his shirt off, his hands going to the button on his slacks, his fingers lowering the zipper over the massive bulge straining to be let out.

"Come one, baby. _Fight me_." he taunted her. She hissed at him, angry that he had so easily weakened her. She pulled her legs towards her chest and with quick movement that even shocked her, swiftly shoved him in the chest with her legs, propelling him backwards. Unexpected, he landed on his ass and she grinned triumphantly at him.

He recovered immediately, and the look he gave her would have had her running in the opposite direction if she wasn't trussed up around the leg of their bed.

With a savage growl, he lunged back at her fighting legs, his hands clamping around her calves then sliding to her knees. The ownership of power shifted back and forth between them as he attempted to spread her legs again and she did everything she could to dislodge him once again. He was rougher now, more forceful and harsh, and it shot a strange thrill through her. She knew he would never, ever hurt her but the way he was acting was totally electrifying. She knew that all he wanted was to dominate her, and it didn't take long before he was wedged between her thighs, his hips pinning hers to the floor, securing her body and her struggles.

She was panting from her efforts, her heart beating madly as he reached between them, his hands brushing against her pussy as he fully freed his cock and positioned it against her.

He gave her no warning as he thrust into her, her shocked cry and his harsh groan mingling as he moved completely over her, lodging himself deeper. She squirmed under his heavy weight and he slid his hands under her between her back and the carpeted floor, dragging his palms upward until his fingers curved around her shoulders so he had the best advantage to her hold her in place as he took possession of her body.

His blue eyes bore into hers as he plunged into her cunt, again and again, his hips pistoning harshly, his thick, hard cock thrusting deep with a complete lose of control it could only be claimed as animalistic. His jaws was clenched, his expression so erotically filled with lust as he rode her in a relentless, forceful way that left her completely breathless and absolutely helpless to do anything but submit to him.

She'd pushed him to far, she had unleashed the beast he keep so carefully hidden, the dark desires and needs he had suddenly had the free rein they needed. This animalistic side to her husband was both scary and exciting, and she loved it. There was no way in stopping the rush of pure ecstasy he was fucking them towards.

Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, her eyes closing as she gasped his name, all fight in her leaving as she fully submitted to his brutal dominance. Reveling in the force of his passion, she surrendered to the possession he had on her body, heart and soul, the possession that made her totally and completely his.

The wildness in his thrusts escalated as he ground his hips against her clit, adding the extra amount of pressure and friction she needed to send her tumbling over the edge and into a full bodied orgasm that tore a weak scream from her. She spasmed around his cock, her pussy milking him as he buried his face against her neck, his teeth latching onto the skin there as he came. He slammed into her, his groan sending more spasms through her body as he flooded her with his seed.

She slipped in and out of consciousness as she came down from the heights of pleasure, feeling his heaving breathing as he let go of the skin he had latched onto. She tried to bring her hands down to wrap around him but came up short when she realised she was still tied to the bed.

"Oliver, my arms" she whimpered. He immediately lifted from her, untying her quickly before gently massaging her joints as he brought them back down.

"Damn, did I hurt you?" he asked, his voice raw as he pulled from her body. She whimpered when he left her body, her pussy attempting to tighten on him to keep him inside her. His quick flash of a grin told her he felt it too.

"No, you didn't hurt me-" she whispered, her hands sliding into his hair. "-Though you did destroy one of my favourite outfits." she teased. He rolled his eyes at her, grumbling about having enough money to buy her ten of the same outfits. He stood, gently lifting her into his arms and moving them towards their bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling into his body as he slowly moved them into their bed. He made quick work of getting himself naked before half draping his body across hers so that his chest was pressed against her breasts and one of his muscular thighs was nestled between her legs. He threaded his fingers through her hair, tilting her head back as his eyes searched hers.

"You like pushing my control." he accused. She laughed at that, giving him a cheeky grin.

"Yep, because you go all caveman on me."

"That's my right as your husband-" he growled, his fingers tightening in her hair. "-You're mine, Felicity." Ops, he was back to being the angry, possessive Bratva leader.

"Yours." she moaned helplessly.

"I own you, heart, body and soul." he said harshly, obviously not caring how overtly possessive and barbaric he was sounding. She indulged him nonetheless.

"Always." she purred.

"I'll kill the next enforcer that touches what is mine without my permission-" his tone was ruthless, she knew his threat was real. "-You belong to me and me alone. Do you understand, Felicity?"

She lifted her hands to his hair, thrilling in the fact that he leant into her touch.

"You know I'm yours, Oliver. You're everything I have ever wanted or needed, in every single way. There will never be another man that I love as much as I love you." she whispered. Oliver took her mouth in a soul deep kiss that professed just how much he loved her to. When he moved fully between her thighs, his cock hard again and pressing against her more then eager pussy, she laughed into their kiss.

"Seriously?" she giggled. He grinned down at her, fitting himself at her entrance before sliding in more gently then their first round.

"Mine." he grunted.

"Yours." she whispered back.

While the unrestrained way he'd taken her earlier had been wildly exciting, making love with her husband was still her favourite thing. The beautiful, blissful way his body worshipped her and the slow, erotic tangle of tongues fed their hunger of a different kind, and kindled the ever growing love they had between them. There was no mad rush to finish, just a drawn out pleasure that was wonderfully breathtaking. And when their orgasms came, it was mutual and sent both of them over the edge.

They fall asleep enter twinned, his big body protecting her even in sleep, her curled into his warmth.

Felicity fell asleep easily, knowing that she was where she belong. And that was with her husband, Oliver Queen.

* * *

 **Don't forget that I am currently taking prompts so please send them my way!**

 **Reviews keeps the demons away lol**

 **Follow me on:**  
 **Twitter: georgeheesto**  
 **Tumblr: ficsbeforedicks**


End file.
